


A New Life

by through_shadows_falling



Series: MCU Ficlets [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: Steve’s heart felt like it might burst with joy.





	

Steve’s heart felt like it might burst.

Not only did he have Bucky back, and not only did Bucky live with him in the Avengers Tower and get along with his friends, but he was also _with_  Steve in the way that they couldn’t be a lifetime ago.

A burning began behind his eyes, and Steve coughed to cover his embarrassment. He was standing in the doorway of the common area. Inside, lounging on couches, his teammates were debating what movie to watch. He’d yet to join them, and just remained standing there, staring out at this new life he’d miraculously been given. 

A presence appeared beside him.

“Stevie? You okay?” Bucky asked, his voice hoarse and his brows furrowed in concern. He always seemed to gravitate toward Steve when he was upset, as if he could sense Steve’s moods.

A lump wedged in Steve’s throat, and he shook his head with a watery smile. “I’m just…I’m so happy.”

Bucky smirked and then enveloped Steve in his arms. “Me, too,” came his muffled voice.

Steve trembled in his arms, but decided not to care when tears escaped and wet Bucky’s shirt. 

It was okay. He could have this, now. 

He could have this forever.


End file.
